Vehicles include headlamps that need to have an external horizontal adjuster mechanism to aim a headlamp beam correctly in a horizontal (cross-car) direction. However, there are regulations that prohibit external horizontal adjuster mechanisms that are accessible by an end user. Typically, the headlamp will be aimed by a supplier during assembly and then a tamper-proof disabling device will be placed over the horizontal adjuster such that the headlamp position cannot be changed.
New emerging technologies in lighting may require vehicle assembly plants to aim the headlamps during vehicle production. This will require the tamper-proof device to be added at the plant itself, which presents several feasibility issues. These issues include lack of access to the adjuster at end-of-line on the vehicle, additional labor, and the plants often do not have any facilities to add parts at end-of-line after the headlamp aiming has been completed. Further, the disabling process is an important characteristic whereby omission of the tamper-proof device can lead to recalls. Significant investment in facilities and tooling is needed to error proof the disabling process.